


Readjusting

by yangxstevens



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxstevens/pseuds/yangxstevens
Summary: She narrowed her eyes at his silhouette. “That’s it.” She yanked the door open, grabbing his wet arm and dragging him out of the shower.Another fluff and happy one shot focusing on Izzie and Alex’s new life together in Kansas.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Izzie Stevens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Readjusting

**Author's Note:**

> Just another domestic Izzex one shot. I hope you enjoy this. Also, thank you for all the love on my last work. Hopefully my muse sticks around so I can continue posting more content!

Readjusting

“Are you kidding me?” Izzie exclaimed, tapping her bare foot against the tile floor. “How long does it take for you to shower?”

“Don’t rush the process,” Alex retorted from inside the steaming enclosed shower. 

Izzie glanced at her bathroom door, hoping the kids weren’t up yet. She turned her head back to him, smacking her palm on the frosty glass sliding door. “I can not be late today Alex. I have a meeting with the board and I need to convince them to give the extra funding to the oncology department and I can’t do that if you’re using my shower.”

“Our shower,” Alex corrected. He slid the door open a crack, poking his head out. “We live together now remember? What’s yours is mine and what's mine is yours...or whatever that stupid saying is.” He disappeared back into the steam.

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, why do you even need to take this damn long? It’s not like you have a lot to wash. I mean, you’re a guy. You use one soap for everything meanwhile I have a routine with thousands of products and if I skip one...my skin breaks out, my legs don’t end up smooth and my hair health suffers.” She tapped her foot again, adjusting the tie on her robe. “You’re making me suffer out here Alex.”

“I could have been done five minutes ago if you weren’t here distracting me,” Alex teased. “You could have gotten in first but no, you had to kick the crap out of me until I was out of bed and getting ready. That’s on you Iz.”

“I was being nice,” Izzie argued. “I was proving to you that I’m adjusting to our new life together...I didn’t think you’d take fifteen minutes in the shower. Obviously I was wrong.” She knocked on the door. “The kids will be up any minute and we still need to get them ready and I’m not ready yet. Wrap it up in there. You’re taking all the hot water.”

“I didn’t know I had a time limit.”

She narrowed her eyes at his silhouette. “That’s it.” She yanked the door open, grabbing his wet arm and dragging him out of the shower. 

Alex laughed. “What are you doing?” 

She snatched the towel off the rack and tossed it to him. “Here. Dry off.” She slipped her robe off and climbed in, sliding the door shut.

Alex fastened the towel around his waist. “Iz, I still have shampoo in my hair.”

“Use the sink,” Izzie casually replied from behind the door. 

He rolled his eyes, walking to the sink. He flicked the water on. “You know, we’d avoid this entire dilemma if we showered together and conserved water.”

Izzie popped her head out, her blonde hair soaked and sudded up. “Yes, because that worked so well when we did it yesterday morning.”

Alex glanced back at her, towel drying his hair. “I have no complaints about that.”

She shook her head, disappearing back into the shower. “I know you don’t and if we actually spent that half hour showering instead of having sex...we might have been on time yesterday but we weren’t. The kids were late and I was too. I missed out on the record breaking brain surgery I wanted to watch because we were here...doing that.” She continued to rinse her hair as quickly as possible. “That can’t happen today. I can’t be late.”

“You won’t be,” Alex assured, snagging a shirt from the bedroom. “We have plenty of time Izzie.”

“Plenty of time?” Izzie exclaimed, sliding the door open as she massaged some product into her hair. “We all have to be out of this house in less than an hour. My presentation is the first thing this morning and then I have a consult with a patient.” 

“I still don’t understand how you bought this house when you knew that it only had one bathroom,” Alex muttered. He leaned against the bathroom counter, watching her silhouette through the door. “That seems like it should have been on the list.”

“Hey, you can’t judge my house choice,” Izzie retorted. “It was a great deal and I was pregnant so I needed something big and something fast.” She flicked the water off. “It’s not my fault you take the world's longest showers.”

“It just amazes me you voluntarily chose to live like this,” Alex replied. “I mean, a one bathroom is something we get stuck with when we are broke and overworked interns. You’re a successful attending oncologist. You’re head of the freaking department and yet you live here.”

Izzie huffed, wrapping the towel around her body. “It’s cute and quaint. Plus, the land. This place is a freaking steal and just because you’re living here doesn’t give you the right to insult it. This is my home.” She noticed the expression on his face. She finished drying her hair, running her fingers through the damp locks. “Our home. It’s our home. I know that.”

Alex smirked at her, following her with his eyes. “Do you?”

She lunged over him, grabbing the hair dryer so she could plug it into the one outlet. “Yes. I do.” She turned it on, raising her voice so he could hear her. “I’m just getting used to it. I spent years having my own bathroom and now you’re here again and I have to adjust to that. I’m working on it.” 

She waved the dryer. “Stop looking at me like that. I am. I’m trying.” She flashed him a smile. “I love having you here.”

Alex nodded his head, ducking under the cord to grab his toothbrush. “I mean, you could have at least invested in a double vanity instead of one mirror and one sink.”

She chuckled, rolling her eyes. “It wasn’t a priority.”

“Did you just assume your future husband wouldn’t need any space in the bathroom?” Alex teased, brushing his teeth. 

Izzie shot him a look, briefly aiming the dryer at him as a form of revenge. “I didn’t think my future husband/boyfriend would be such a diva.”

He bent over the sink, rinsing his mouth. “I could care less about this bathroom arrangement.” He wiped the corner of his mouth with the hand towel. “You’re the one who literally tossed me out of the shower which doesn’t make a lot of sense considering we all lived in Meredith’s one bathroom house and shared it.”

Izzie turned off the dryer, setting it down on the edge of the counter. “I told you. That was years ago. I’ve been spoiled since then and I’m used to my own bathroom.” She grabbed the brush, quickly combing it through her hair. “I forgot what it was like sharing a space with you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alex smirked. “I’m a great roommate.”

She turned her head to him, laughing in response. “No. You’re not. You’re messy.” She walked into the bedroom, still carrying on with the conversation. “You don’t believe in organization. You’re a little bit of a bed hog and you take ridiculously long showers.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at her when she appeared back into the bathroom doorway, tucking in her burgundy blouse into the black skirt. “Is that all?”

She smiled. “Oh, I have an entire list.” She walked back in front of the mirror, pulling out a bag of makeup from the drawer. “But you’re so worth all of that.” She held a hand against his stubbly face. “I love living with you. I missed it. All of it.”

“We agree there,” Alex smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

“Morning mommy!” Alexis greeted, running into the bathroom, still in her cupcake pajamas. “And daddy.”

Izzie smiled at her daughter, who shared her dark eyes. “Morning sweetie. Where’s your brother?”

“He’s still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but he kept grumbling about how he still wanted to sleep,” Alexis explained, bouncing on her toes.

Izzie turned to Alex. “Someone gets that from you.”

Alex shook his head, focusing his attention back on his daughter. “Let’s go get him up and ready for daycare shall we?” He scooped her up in his arms.

“I’ll be out in just a minute,” Izzie replied, finishing the last of her makeup. She hurriedly packed away all of her stuff, ignoring the fact Alex hadn’t even attempted to do the same. She didn’t have time to do that so she just took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom.

She grabbed a pair of gold earrings, clipping them in before dropping down on the bed to put on a pair of heels. She wouldn’t normally dress up this nice but this presentation was something she wouldn’t let slip through her fingers. 

“Coming. Coming. Don’t burn down the house!” Izzie teased, rushing into the kitchen. She stopped mid stride, smiling at Alex. He had somehow already made the kids their breakfast with the toaster. 

“I can handle a toaster Iz,” Alex retorted. “I got it. I’ll get them all ready and off to the hospital's daycare. You leave early so you can prep before the big pitch.”

Izzie walked over to the Keurig. “Are you sure?”

He nodded, handing her the to-go coffee mug. “Go. I got this. I’m here. I’m in our home so you gotta delegate once and a while. I know you somehow managed to do all of this by yourself but you don’t have to do that anymore. I’m here.”

Izzie smiled, her eyes filming with tears. “Thank you.” She took the mug. “Thank you so much.”

“Shut up,” Alex replied with his gentle tone. He reached behind him to grab the briefcase she needed for the presentation. “Go and kick surgical butt. Show everyone on that board just how important oncology is.”

She grinned, leaning forward to kiss him. “I love you.” She maneuvered around him, stopping by the counter to kiss the kids heads goodbye. “Be good for daddy. I’ll be picking you guys up after daycare. Love you guys.”

They smiled up at their mother with syrup all over their lips as they wished her off. Izzie waved at all of them one last time before hurrying out to her car.

As she climbed into the driver's seat, she thought about how having Alex back in the center of her life wasn’t that bad after all.

:::

The end! <3


End file.
